custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MarkLovesBarney
Barney & The Backyard Gang: The Show For Baby Bop Plot: Michael and Amy bring the bounce mattress, gym mat, poles, volleyball net, gigantic parachute, lights and a flag to the studio to use for The Show for Baby Bop that is being performed tonight. Michael and Amy’s mother stops by the studio. They ask her to stay to watch the show, but she said she didn’t have time. Then she leaves to pick up her husband, Michael and Amy’s father, from his office. All of a sudden Barney arrives at the studio. Michael and Amy tell Barney that they brought all the props for The Show for Baby Bop. Everyone was hungry, so they decided to eat breakfast at the studio first. Michael took Barney’s Dino Flakes cereal and spilled it! Oops! He becomes worried that Barney would punish him for the mistake and take away The Show for Baby Bop. But Barney knew it was only an accident, and tells Michael he’s not in trouble, and that the show must go on!!!! Everyone pitches in to clean up the breakfast dishes and the spilled cereal. At 2 p.m., Adam, Lucy and Derek arrive at the studio to join Barney, Michael and Amy. Adam was in such a hurry to get to the studio that he didn’t even bother to change out of his pajamas. When he got to the studio, he changed into his regular clothes and brushed his teeth. Then he realized he was hungry! So, he went to a restaurant by himself. Michael and Amy decided to go home for lunch. Lucy and Derek weren’t hungry so they decided to just stay at the studio with Barney. When Adam finished his meal at the restaurant, he called Michael and Amy’s house. Michael answered it, and Adam told Michael he had finished his lunch and paid the bill and that he was headed back to the studio to join Barney, Lucy and Derek. Michael and Amy had finished their lunch too they headed back to the studio as well. Once everyone was back at the studio, they all worked together to set everything up outside, which included making a tent using the poles and gigantic parachute. They needed a tent, because The Show for Baby Bop was going to be a circus! They all watched the sunset, and then went back inside the studio to meet up with Baby Bop. By then it was 7 p.m. Amy ran to the window in the studio and saw Tina standing outside by the circus tent. Barney put on his ringmaster costume, and then Barney, Baby Bop, Amy, Michael, Lucy, Derek and Adam went outside to meet up with Tina. The show was ready to begin! Barney welcomed everyone to The Show for Baby Bop. He introduced Tina, and presented her show full of bouncing and dancing. Once Tina finished, she put her socks and shoes back on. Then, Michael gave a note to Tina that he had written and saved in his pocket. His note said that God thanked Barney for helping Tina with her circus act. Then Michael gave Tina a big hug. Everyone joined in a song about being thankful for The Show for Baby Bop. After the show, Barney, Michael and Amy went back inside the studio to say goodbye to Baby Bop, Adam, Lucy, Derek and Tina. Then Barney magically disappeared. Shortly after that, Michael and Amy’s mom came back to the studio with her husband to pick them up. Then they all went out for dinner to a restaurant. On the way home after dinner, Michael and Amy told their parents all about The Show for Baby Bop. Cast: Barney Baby Bop Michael Amy Tina Lucy Derek Adam Michael & Amy’s mom Michael & Amy’s dad Michael & Amy’s baby sister Olivia Songs: 1. Barney Theme Song 2. Clean Up 3. The More We Work Together 4. Thank You For The Show for Baby Bop MarkLovesBarney (talk) 06:21, September 4, 2014 (UTC)MarkLovesBarney